Historias de magia y hechicería
by Bet-hana
Summary: Allen, un niño huérfano destinado a vivir con sus horribles tíos, descubre que es aceptado en "La Orden Oscura" un colegio de magia. ¿Cómo sera su vida a partir de ahora? (Este Oneshot participa en el Reto: "Luces, cámara. . . ¡Acción!" del Foro Resurgiendo entre las cenizas.)


**D. Gray-Man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino. Y Las novelas / películas de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Este Oneshot participa en el Reto: "Luces, cámara. . . ¡Acción!"** **del Foro Resurgiendo entre las cenizas**

 **Historias de Magia y Hechicería**

 _Número 4 de Privet Drive._

Privet Drive, es una calle ubicada en el antiguo pueblo de Little Whinging, del condado ingles Surrey, al suroeste de Londres. Una calle común y corriente, donde se alberga un restaurante con fachada al más antiguo estilo inglés. Tiene largos ventanales, techo alto y paredes marrones hechas de ladrillo macizo donde se encuentra colgando un ridículo letrero del que se lee: "The Fountain" (La fuente).

Nombre de aquel restaurante, donde la gente de Little Whinging puede beber y disfrutar de una gran variedad de platillos tradicionales ingleses. Sus dueños son una pareja conservadora, aferrada a las buenas costumbres y tradiciones de su país, y con un gran rechazo por todo aquello que fuera diferente o extraño.

La familia Leverrier estaba tan orgullosa de su "normal" y tranquila vida, que jamás imaginaron los sucesos extraños que estaban a punto de ocurrir…

Aquí es donde comienza nuestra historia. Era un lunes a media noche, los Leverrier ya se habían ido a la cama, el oscuro cielo estaba cubierto de nubes que amenazaban con una tormenta. Un hombre apareció por la esquina de la calle que apenas era iluminada por la amarillenta luz de los faroles.

Nunca antes la calle de Privet Drive había visto un hombre igual. Aquel era alto, joven, de cabello morado ondulado hasta los hombros, que llevaba gafas y una extravagante túnica blanca con detalles plateados en las mangas y en el pecho que le llegaba hasta los pies, llevaba en el lado izquierdo de la túnica una insignia metálica en forma de rosa con algunos símbolos grabados.

Un gato pardo, que lo observaba con cautela se acercó a él. El hombre le sonrió y de su túnica saco un pequeño artefacto que apunto hacia la luz de los faroles, consumiendo por completo, dejando la calle iluminada solamente por la luz de la luna.

– No esperaba encontrármelo por aquí, Reever-san… – El hombre le habló al gato, que saltó ágilmente de la barda donde estaba parado.

Al tocar suelo, la sombra del felino al igual que su cuerpo empezó a extenderse cambiando de forma y transformándose en una figura humana.

– Director Komui, ¿Cree que esto sea lo mejor? – Preguntó un hombre rubio, probablemente de la misma edad que el pelimorado, acomodándose la túnica. – He estado vigilando a esta familia de "Muggles" todo el día… No creo que sean los más adecuados para esto…–

– Probablemente… – Asintió el pelimorado – Pero ellos son lo más cercano a una familia, que él tiene – Metió el artefacto traga luz en su túnica.

– ¿Son ciertos… los rumores? Sobre Walker y Quien-usted-sabe… – Lo miró con preocupación.

– Me temo que si, Reever-san… – Contestó Komui caminando hacia el restaurant.

– ¿Y el pequeño? – Preguntó con tristeza yendo detrás de Komui.

– El profesor Cross Marian se encargara de traerlo –Exclamó.

– ¿Y cree que fue sensato? ¿Encargarle a ese hombre algo tan importante?-

– Cross Marian fue un fiel amigo de Walker, no hay persona más adecuada para ello – Espetó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

A lo lejos una motocicleta descendía de las alturas. Sobre ella iba un hombre pelirrojo, de cabello largo, que tenia la mitad de su rostro oculto con una máscara blanca. El hombre detuvo la motocicleta y bajó de ella sosteniendo en sus brazos un pequeño bulto envuelto en cobijas.

– Profesor Cross Marian – Lo recibió el Komui.

– Komui – Saludó y miro de reojo a Reever quien estaba parado junto al Director – Reever-san – Lo saludó y Reever lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

– ¿Has tenido algún problema? – Komui recibió el pequeño bulto entre sus brazos.

– Ninguno. El niño vino dormido todo el camino – Se acomodó la melena pelirroja descubriendo su frente.

Komui y Reever fueron a llevar al pequeño niño junto a la puerta de la casa Leverrier .

– ¿No te despedirás de él Marian? – Preguntó Komui mirando al pelirrojo.

– ¿Ahhh? – Gruñó – ¿Cómo para qué? No es como si fuera una despedida en realidad… – Sacó un cigarrillo de túnica negra y lo encendió chasqueando los dedos.

– Eso es verdad… pronto nos volveremos a ver, Allen – Komui sonrió mirando al pequeño que dormía plácidamente entre las sabanas.

– Este niño será famoso, no habrá nadie en nuestro mundo que no conozca su nombre – Exclamó Reever.

– Por eso mismo debemos mantenerlo alejado de nuestro mundo hasta que sea el momento… – Komui llamó a la puerta de los Leverrier, una luz en el segundo piso se encendió.

Las tres figuras se desvanecieron en la oscura calle. Una mujer de cabello castaño abrió la puerta encontrándose con el bebé que despertó llorando por el tremendo grito que la mujer dio.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Diez años pasaron después de que el pequeño Allen Walker fuera encontrado junto ala puerta de la casa de sus tíos. Cornelia Leverrier era una mujer común y corriente, ama de casa que atendía el restaurante junto a su esposo, Malcolm; quien fue medio hermano del difunto Mana Walker, el padre de Allen. El único hijo de la pareja Leverrier, Daisya, era dos años mayor que Allen y fueron criados como primos medios.

Malcolm siempre había estado celoso de su medio hermano Mana, después de descubrir las "habilidades mágicas" que éste poseía. A pesar del constante rechazo y odio que su hermano mayor le tenía, Mana siempre le guardó cariño manteniendo la esperanza de que algún día pudieran reconciliarse.

Sin embargo, un terrible evento ocurrió, que le arrebato la vida a Mana y a su esposa, que dejo huérfano a Allen haciendo que terminada quedando al cuidado de sus tíos. Los Leverrier temían que Allen heredara las habilidades "anormales" de sus padres, por lo que decidieron ocultarle toda la verdad acerca de la muerte de ellos y de sus poderes.

Para Allen, aquellos diez años viviendo bajo el techo de los Leverrier habían sido una pesadilla. No lograba entender por qué sus tíos lo detestaban tanto. Parecía como si él fuera la peste, un vagabundo recogido de algún callejón tétrico de la ciudad de Londres.

De alguna forma, Allen había logrado acostumbrarse a vivir con aquella perturbada familia. La indiferencia de sus tíos ya no le afectaban (tanto) incluso había aprendido a escapar de las garras de su molesto primo.

– ¡Levántate! ¡Levántate Allen! ¡Que ya es tarde! – La voz chillona de la señora Leverrier taladró en los oídos de Allen despertándolo de su placido sueño.

– Ya voy… – Allen contestó aun adormilado.

– ¡Te quiero en la cocina de inmediato! – Le ordenó.

Estiró los brazos y se frotó los ojos. Finalmente se levantó de su cama (Un montón de colchonetas viejas y un par de mantas agujeradas) y buscó entre sus cosas una camisa vieja heredada por su primo (que le quedaba mucho más grande) y unos pantalones negros.

Allen cumpliría once años en diciembre y siempre fue un chico bastante delgado y de estatura baja comparada con la del resto de los niños de su edad. Lo que le causaba muchos conflictos con los abusadores de su escuela, que por cierto, eran amigos de Daisya.

De una repisa de madera tomó un listón rojo que amarro en un moño alrededor del cuello de su camisa. Sus conservadores tíos siempre lo obligaban a llevar ese ridículo listón, para hacerlo ver más "elegante" bajo esos harapos heredados que llevaba encima.

Junto a sus pertenencias, un caballito de madera y un libro ilustrado, había un pedazo de vidrio que Allen usaba como espejo. Se miró en él para acomodar su despeinado cabello blanco, se pasó una mano por la frente acomodándose el flequillo y observo la marca que le atravesaba el rostro del lado izquierdo. Era una marca muy curiosa, tenía la forma de una estrella invertida que le recorría desde la frente hasta la mejilla.

En algún momento le había preguntado a sus tíos como es que se había hecho aquella marca; "En el accidente de auto donde murieron tus padres" habían contestado sin quererle dar más detalles de lo acontecido.

Finalmente sus hermosos y brillantes ojos grises se terminaron de despertar, se acomodó los zapatos y salido de su improvisada habitación que era nada más y nada menos que la alacena debajo de las escaleras.

Se fue en busca de su tía, no quería que su tardanza la pusiera de mal humor (si, aun podía ponerse peor) Cuando atravesó la sala pudo ver la mesa repleta de regalos. El cumpleaños de Daisya, como pudo haberlo olvidado… Rodó los ojos y entró en la cocina.

Obviamente a él le tocaría, hacer el trabajo duro. Limpiar, sacudir, barrer, trapear… todo lo necesario para que la fiesta sorpresa de su primo fuera perfecta, o sino su tía le cortaría la cabeza.

En cualquier momento su molesto primo llegaría acompañado de su mejor amigo y su madre, quienes habían ido al parque de diversiones desde muy temprano. La tía Cornelia, no le daba tiempo ni de respirar, una vez que terminaba de hacer algo, le asignaba otra tarea.

El auto de la madre del amigo de Daysia aparcó afuera del restaurante. Su primo bajó con los ojos vendados, Allen no pudo evitar soltar una risita cuando su primo que caminaba a tientas por la venda, estrelló la cara con la puerta de vidrio. Su tío le lanzó una mirada furiosa y Allen reprimió la risa cuando lo vio acercarse a él.

– Mas te vale que te comportes muchacho – Le sentenció sujetándolo por los hombros. – No quiero problemas ni "sorpresitas" ¿Te quedo claro? – Allen tragó saliva y asintió con la cabella.

Por alguna razón, los tíos de Allen siempre lo culpaban de los acontecimientos "anormales" que pasaban alrededor de ellos, por ejemplo él nunca se pudo explicar el por qué algunos vasos y platos habían estallado en mil pedacitos, sin si quiera ser movidos, o como la vez que una de las sillas se movido de su lugar, o los objetos que misteriosamente desaparecían de donde los dejaban. Como sea, sus tíos siempre lo terminaban culpando a él y castigándolo.

Poco a poco los invitados de los Leverrier fueron llegando a la fiesta, Allen cumplió las funciones de mesero todo el tiempo, iba de aquí para allá, entregando porciones de comida y bebidas a las personas.

Cuando la hora del pastel llegó todos se reunieron al redor de Daysia para que apagara las trece velas del enorme pastel de tres pisos que su madre había horneado. Un pastel exagerado para la poca cantidad de personas que habían asistido a la fiesta.

Se hizo un bullicio y todo el mundo aplaudió cuando Daysia apagó las velas, la señora Leverrier cortaba las rebanas de pastel y se las entregaba a Allen para que las repartiera a sus invitados. Ya todos tenían su porción menos él, quien miró suplicante a su tía para que le diera una rebana. Cornelia hizo una mueca de disgusto pero cortó una delgada rebanada de pastel y se la dio sin mirar a la cara a su sobrino.

– Considérate afortunado – Dijo con desprecio y se marchó.

¿Afortunado? Había sobrado más de la mitad del pastel y que seguramente terminaría en la basura al día siguiente. Se sentó en una de las sillas más apartadas del lugar y miró su pastel, ahora que lo pensaba, si era "afortunado" tratándose de los Leverrier, serian capazas de tirar el pastel antes que dárselo.

Daysia clavó sus maliciosos ojos sobre Allen y le arrebató el pastel antes de que el peliblanco pudiera darle un bocado.

– ¡¿Quién te lo dio?! – Le gritó con el pastel en la mano.

– Tía Cornelia me lo dio, ahora devuélvelo – Allen intentó arrebatarle el pastel de las manos.

– ¡Nadie dijo que podías comer de mi pastel! – Alzó el plato evitando que Allen lo alcanzara.

– Tu ya tienes el tuyo y hay más en la mesa, regrésame el mío – Insistió parándose de puntitas para alcanzarlo, pero su primo era mucho más alto que él.

– ¿Lo quieres? ¡Tómalo! – El pedazo de pastel fue a dar en la cara de Allen. – JAJAJAJAJAJA – Daisya reía a carcajadas.

Todo el mundo volteó y Allen se convirtió en el centro de atención de la fiesta y la burla de Daysia y sus amigos. El peliblanco miraba a su primo con ira, cuando de inesperadamente el pastel que estaba justamente atrás de Daysia explotó manchando de betún a todos los invitados menos a Allen quien miraba incrédulo como todos los espantados invitados que intentaban limpiarse las manchas de su cara y su ropa.

Limpió el betún de su rostro con el dedo índice y se lo llevó a la boca, no estaba mal, sonrió y tomó otro poco, iba a hacerlo de nuevo pero se detuvo cuando vio que su tío lo miraba furioso, tenía la cara completamente colorada y el bigotillo al estilo Hitler erizado cual gato.

Nuevamente Allen termino siendo culpable de los extraños sucesos. ¿El castigo en esta ocasión? una semana encerrado en la alacena…

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Las vacaciones de verano habían comenzado. El miércoles por la mañana Allen se levantó temprano para recoger la correspondencia, tomó las cartas del buzón y les echó un vistazo mientras se dirigía al comedor para entregárselas al Señor Leverrier. Una factura, una cortesía de un restaurante italiano, otra factura y finalmente una carta dirigida hacia él. Allen no podría estar más sorprendido ¿Quién le mandaría una carta?

Miró el sobre con detenimiento, en la parte de enfrente resaltaba un escudo con el símbolo de un león, una serpiente, un cuervo y un tejón. Estaba sellado con cera y en la parte posterior se leía lo siguiente:

 _ **Señor A. Walker**_

 _ **Alacena debajo de la escalera**_

 _ **Privet Drive, 4**_

 _ **Little Whinging**_

 _ **Surrey**_

Le entregó las cartas a su tío y tomó su lugar en el comedor, Cornelia servía huevos con tocino y Daysia jugaba con su portátil cuando miró extrañado la carta que Allen sostenía sobre sus manos y que estaba a punto de abrir.

– ¡Allen se robo una carta! – Gritó arrebatándole la carta y pasándosela a su padre.

– ¡No me la robe! ¡Esa carta es para mí! –Protestó.

– Que tonterías dices ¿Quién podría escribirte a ti? – Malcolm hizo una mueca socarrona.

Pero inmediatamente sus ojos parecían que se saldrían de sus órbitas cuando leyó el nombre de Allen en la carta. Dio la vuelta al sobre y vio el sello con el escudo, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y su rostro se enrojeció, rompió la carta y a tiro a la basura sin que Allen pudiera evitarlo.

Desde aquella vez Allen recibía casi diario la misma carta, sin embargo su tío se las había ingeniado para capturar cada una de ellas y destruirlas al instante. El domingo amaneció con una lluvia torrencial, los truenos hacían retumbar los vidrios y el viento azotaba con todo a su paso.

Allen miraba el grisáceo cielo por la ventana, cuando algo llamó su atención, pudo ver como se empezaba a formar una nube negra que se acercaba a toda prisa hacia donde él estaba. Se apartó de la venta justo antes de la nube se impactara contra la casa, rompiendo el vidrio de la ventana, dejándola entrar. Un conjunto de pequeñas esferas negras de un solo ojo con alas de murciélago revoloteaban por el techo tirando todo a su paso el mismo tiempo que lanzaban miles de cartas.

Cornelia y Daysia pegaron un grito y fueron a esconderse detrás de Malcolm. Allen buscó refugio detrás del sillón.

– ¡LARGO! ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ! ¡LARGO! – Gritaba Malcolm tratando de ahuyentar a las criaturas lanzando por la ventana puñados de caras del suelo.

Cuando todas las criaturas salieron de la casa se fue la luz y se escuchó un fuerte estruendo y la puerta de la casa se vino abajo. Un rayo cayó cerca de la casa, iluminado momentáneamente la habitación, dejando ver una silueta aterradora bajo el marco de la puerta

– ¡LUMUS! – Se escuchó una ronca y varonil vos venir de aquella silueta desconocida.

Las luces de la casa se volvieron a encender, mostrando a un hombre alto y pelirrojo vistiendo una túnica negra con dorado sobre la puerta derrumbada.

– ¡Sólo lo diere una vez! ¿¡Dónde está ese bastardo de Allen Walker!? – Cross entró a la casa tirando su cigarrillo al piso y apagándolo de un pisotón.

– ¿¡ERES TU!? – Señaló a Daysia con un paraguas rosado que tenía una calabaza en la punta.

– ¡E-el no es Allen Walker-Lero! – El paraguas rosado habló de repente.

– ¿AHHH? – Gruñó el pelirrojo frunciendo el entre cejo.

– ¿¡Qui-quien es usted!? ¡FUE-FUERA DE MI CASA! – Gritó Leverrier sujetando con miedo un palo.

– ¿Ahhh? ¿Qué has dicho bigote de Hitler? – Cross apuntó a Leverrier con su paraguas.

A Allen que aún seguía escondido detrás del sillón, se le escapo una risita al escuchar como el desconocido había llamado a su tío, al parecer él no era el único que le decía así.

– ¡A-Allen está ahí! – Gritó Daysia señalando el sillón donde se escondía.

Allen tragó saliva y escondió la cabeza detrás del sillón.

– ¡Es Allen Walker-Lero! – Habló de nuevo el paraguas.

Allen escuchó pasos acercarse hacia él y cerró los ojos, temeroso y se llevó las manos a la cabeza tapándose los oídos. Cross hizo a un lado el sillón de una patada, estremeciendo al peliblanco que temblaba de miedo.

El pelirrojo sujetó el cuello de la camisa de Allen y lo elevó volteándolo para verle cara.

– ¿Este enano flacucho es Allen, Lero? – Preguntó Cross a su paraguas.

– Así es-Lero – Contestó.

Allen abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con el rostro serio de aquel hombre.

Al ver los plateados ojos de Allen, a Cross no le quedo duda de que ese muchacho era Allen Walker, hijo de su mejor amigo Mana.

– Hmm – Gruñó y lo dejó caer. – Ya veo, ya veo… – Cross sacó un nuevo cigarrillo de su túnica y lo encendió tronando los dedos.

Allen se levantó sobándose el trasero y mirando con desconcierto al pelirrojo, que de buenas a primeras se había sentado despreocupadamente sobre el sillón floreado de los Leverrier.

– Di-disculpe, pero… ¿Quién es usted? – Preguntó con temor.

– Soy el guardián de las llaves y profesor de pociones de La orden Oscura, Cross Marian – Exhaló el humo de su cigarro miró fijamente a Allen. – Vine para entregarte esto – Sacó un sobre de su túnica y se lo entregó.

Allen recibió la misma carta que le había estado llegando por semanas y que su tío le quitaba.

– Ya que alguien… – Miró de reojo a Malcolm, quien respingo asustado – Había estado interfiriendo… –

Allen abrió el sobre y leyó la carta.

 _ **LA ORDEN OSCURA COLEGIO DE MAGIA Y HECHIZERIA**_

 _Director: Komui Lee._

 _Estimado Señor Walker:_

 _La Orden Oscura Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, tiene el placer de informarle de que ha sido aceptado en nuestras instalaciones para tomar el curso de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista adjunta de materiales y libros necesarios para el curso._

 _Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su confirmación._

 _Un Cordial saludo. Reever Wenhamm_

 _ **Sub Director.**_

– ¿La Orden Oscura es un Colegio de magia y Hechicería? – Dijo Allen sin comprender.

– Desde luego ¿Dónde crees que aprendieron Magia tus padres? ¿En Narnia? – Cross fue el único que rio de su propio chiste.

– ¿Ellos eran… Mis padres era…? – Titubeó.

– Eran Magos, al Igual que tu – Cruzó los brazos y se recargó en el respaldo del sillón.

– Ustedes… ¿¡Ustedes lo sabían!?– Miró aturdido a sus tíos.

– ¿Qué si sabíamos lo que eras? Por supuesto que lo sabíamos. Un… anormal – Malcolm lo miró con desprecio. – Un fenómeno igual que mi medio hermano – Se acomodó a corbata.

– ¡POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJERON! – Allen gritó furioso, se sentía cruelmente engañado.

– ¿Ahh? ¡Porque teníamos que acabar con esta aberración! No podíamos permitir que alguien se enterara, seriamos la vergüenza de todo _Privet Drive,_ Además… – Calló un momento – Fueron esas anormales "habilidades" de mi queridísimo hermano lo que lo mató – Sonrió malicioso.

– ¿QUÉ? ¡Dijeron que mis padres habían muerto en un accidente de auto! – Dijo Allen con cólera e ira.

– ¿¡Qué Mana y Renne Walker murieron en un accidente!? ¿Qué clase de broma de mal gusto es esta? ¡ES UNA ABERRACIÓN! – Cross se levantó del sillón y se acercó intimidante a Leverrier.

– ¡Inaceptable-Lero! – Secundo el paraguas.

– No dejare que te lo lleves – Sentenció Leverrier.

– ¿Y se supone que un Muggle con bigote ridículo me lo va a impedir? – Cross le apuntó con su paraguas en pecho. Malcolm lo miró horrorizado incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.

– Eso pensé – El pelirrojo sonrió con malicia y tiró su cigarro a los pies de Leverrier. – ¿Qué esperas estúpido aprendiz? – Se dirigió a la puerta y miró de rojo a Allen.

Allen lo miro estupefacto ¿Le acababa de llamar aprendiz?

– A menos que prefieras quedarte… – Cruzó la puerta, Allen lo miró un segundo y luego miró a los Leverrier. Tomó su desgastado suéter azul del suelo y corrió detrás del pelirrojo.

Y como por Arte de magia (literalmente)Allen y el profesor Cross llegaron a la capital de Inglaterra, Londres.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Al ver que el pobre chico no tenía ni la más remota idea sobre el mundo mágico, Cross decidió acompañarlo a comprar los material y libros para el curso de magia (La verdad es que el director Komui le había indicado que apoyara a Allen en todo lo que pudiera, para que se adaptara). Allen leía una y otra vez la lista de materiales, le pedían un montón de cosas tan extrañas que él no conocía.

Un caldero de peltre, una túnica negra, un sombrero de brujo puntiagudo, una balanza de latón, un golem mensajero, una varita, etc… Eran unas de las cosas venían en la lista. Pero lo más importante de todo ello era… ¿Con que dinero pagaría todo aquello? Él no contaba con ni un centavo en su bolcillo.

A Allen se le estrujó el corazón y miró al pelirrojo.

– Ahmmm… Profesor Cross Marian… – Dijo Allen.

– ¿Hmm? – respondió con desgano mirándolo de reojo.

– Este… yo no tengo dinero… no puedo comprar estas cosas…. – Agachó la mirada.

– Por eso iremos a Gringotts, el banco de los magos – Le sonrió. – ¿En serio creíste que tus padres te dejaron sin nada? Vamos es por aquí – Le indicó.

Entraron a un bar escondido en un callejón. Al entrar inmediatamente Allen se dio cuenta de que aquel bar no era uno común y corriente, había un montón de personas con túnicas y ropas extravagantes, algunas llevaban puestos sombreros puntiagudos con plumas.

– Bienvenido al Caldero Chorreante, Allen – Dijo Cross.

Siguió al pelirrojo hasta la barra mirando con asombro todo a su alrededor, al llegar los recibió un hombre encapuchado y con la boca cubierta con vendas.

– ¡Marian! ¿Qué sorpresa, le sirvo lo de siempre? – El barman sacó una copa de vino.

– Esta vez no, Toma. Vengo por asuntos de La Orden, llevó a Allen a comprar sus materiales… – Sonrió poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de Allen y empujándolo hacia el frente.

Toma abrió grandes los ojos por la sorpresa, incluso dejó caer la copa que tenía en las manos.

– Marian no me digas que él es… – Carraspeó – ¿Él es Allen Walker? – De pronto todo quedo en silencio y todos miraron a al niño junto a Cross – No puede ser… ¡Allen Walker, es todo un honor! – Toma le estrechó la mano con euforia.

Varias personas también se acercaron a saludarlo. Allen les sonreía confundido, no entendía por qué esa gente lo conocía.

– Bien, es hora de marcharnos, tenemos varias cosas que hacer, andando… – Cross empujó a Allen hasta la puerta trasera del bar, donde se encontraron con un una pared de ladrillos.

– No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué esa gente me conoce? – Preguntó Allen.

– Eso es porque eres muy famoso en el mundo de los magos – Lo miro a los ojos. –¡Argg…! No soy la persona más adecuada para decírtelo… – Se pasó la mano por la nunca – ¡Qué más da! La culpa es de ese maldito Komui por no decírtelo antes. Bien, veras, todo comenzó con una persona… – Hizo una pausa – Nadie se atreve a pronunciar su nombre… –.

– ¿No puedes decirlo? – Allen fijó sus ojos en el pelirrojo.

– No es eso… es sólo que alguien puede escucharnos… y sería peligroso – Cross se arrodilló quedando a la misma estatura que Allen – Escúchame bien… no lo repetiré– Lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

– El nombre de aquella persona era… El conde del Milenio –

– ¿El conde del milenio?– Repitió Allen.

– ¡Shhh! – Lo calló –Así es como se hacía llamar… Era un mago tenebroso muy poderoso, que hace veinte años comenzó a buscar seguidores. La gente lo seguía por miedo o por ambición… Quien-tu-sabes comenzó a tener el control del mundo mágico, ante ello, muchos magos le hicieron frente, pero él los aniquilo…

» Dentro de la orden oscura había un grupo de magos y brujas a los cuales Quien-tu-sabes les temía, entre ellos estaba tu padre, Allen. Mana Walker era uno de los mejores magos que he conocido, además también estaba Komui, el director del colegio.

»Eran tiempos difíciles… Mana se casó con Renne, tu madre. Un año después ella quedo embarazada de ti, faltaba un mes para que nacieras, pero… los Noah, los seguidores más fuertes de Quien-tu-sabes, les tendieron una emboscada, donde tu madre salió gravemente herida con amenaza de aborto. Mana hizo todo lo posible para salvarlos a ambos, pero sólo logró salvarte a ti… Cuando Renne te sostuvo entre sus brazos te llamó "Allen" y… luego falleció... Tu padre quedo devastado, él amaba a Renne, te cargó y lloró descontroladamente. Desde aquel día Mana juró protegerte y se retiró del campo de batalla para esconderte.

» Sin embargo, un veinticinco de diciembre…tu cumplirías un año al igual que tu madre cumpliría un año desde su fallecimiento. Quien-tu-sabes encontró la casa de Mana y… lo asesino ese mismo día… – Cross hizo una pausa.

A Allen se le ensombreció el rostro y le temblaron los ojos por la tristeza que sentía.

– Lo que es misterio y es la razón por la cual eres tan famoso… es porque aquel día, él también intento matarte, sin embargo algo salió mal, por alguna razón El Conde del Milenio no fue capaz de matarte, algo se lo impidió… ¿Te has preguntado por qué tienes esa marca? – Cross señaló la estrella invertida de su frente. – Esa es la marca que te dejo cuando te lanzó una terrible maldición, "Avada Kedavra" el maleficio Asesino, nadie ha sido capaz de sobrevivir a ella, nadie excepto tu… Por eso eres famoso, Allen. Porque un niño de un año, sobreviviste. – Cross soltó los hombros de Allen y se puso de pie.

– Que… ¿Qué fue lo que paso con el cond… con quien-tu-sabes? – Se corrió a sí mismo.

– Nadie lo sabe, desapareció… Muchos creen que murió, pero yo no lo creo… debe estar en alguna parte, pero debió haber perdido su poder, quizás sólo está aguardando el momento para retornar… – Allen se estremeció.

Cross sacó su paraguas parlante y tocó en varios ladrillos. De pronto la pared comenzó a moverse, abriendo un camino.

– Este es el Callejón Diagon – Dijo Cross sonriendo.

Allen miró asombrado. Por el callejón Diagon circulaban un montón de magos y brujas que iban de un lado a otro, saliendo o entrando de alguna de las tiendas.

Escobas voladoras, libros flotantes, frascos con líquidos burbujeantes, calderos, animales extraños… Un montón de cosas extrañas que Allen en su vida hubiera imaginado ver.

Se detuvieron frente a un edificio de mármol blanco. El lugar era bastante amplio, el techo era inmenso y se respiraba un ambiente refinado y pulcro. Allen observó a los duendes que escribían concentrados sobre pergaminos, uno de ellos lo miró y sonrió mostrando una hilera de afilados dientes en su boca.

– Ejem… – Cross carraspeó llamando la atención del duende – El señor Walker necesita retirar dinero – Uno de los duendes, miró a Allen con sus atemorizantes ojos.

– ¿El señor Walker tiene su llave? – Preguntó sin interés.

– Aquí esta – Cross sacó una llave dorada de su túnica y la puso sobre el escritorio del duende.

– Adelante por favor – Les indicó el duende.

Se dirigieron hasta una enorme puerta de mármol y entraron a lo que parecía una cueva. Subieron a un bote que era dirigido por otro duende y que los llevaría hasta la bóveda donde se encontraba el dinero de Allen.

Al llegar a la cámara doscientos treinta, el duende le pido la llave a Cross para poder abrirla. Cuando la bóveda fue abierta Allen pudo ver una descomunal montaña de monedas de oro. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían ¿De verdad todo aquello era suyo? Cross sacó un morralito de su túnica y tomó un puñado de monedas.

– Esto será suficiente para todo tu curso – Dijo entregándole el morral a Allen.

Salieron del banco de Gringotts y fueron a comprar los utensilios de la lista en las tiendas de callejón Diagon.

– ¿Qué sigue? – Preguntó con cansancio Cross.

– Hmm… sólo falta la varita y el golem – Le contestó.

– Bien, ahí está Ollivanders, es el mejor lugar para comprar varitas – Cross señaló un local medio escondido de paredes verdes. – Adelántate, yo iré a buscar algo. Te veo aquí en diez minutos – Cross se marchó.

Allen entró a Ollivanders donde lo recibió una persona ojerosa con enormes gafas redondas y cabello esponjado. Que al Verlo reconoció a Allen de inmediato y sonrió complacido.

– ¡Allen Walker! – Lo recibió el extraño – Sabia que este día llegaría… ¡Adelante, pasa! imagino que vienes por tu primer varita ¿No es así? – Allen se acercó al mostrador.

– S-si, mucho gusto – Le sonrió.

– Mi nombre es Johnny Gill, soy el dueño de Ollivanders – Le estrechó la mano.

Johnny corrió a la estantería detrás de él y sacó una delgada cajita empolvada.

– Aun recuerdo cuando tu madre y tu padre vinieron a comprar su primera varita… – De la caja saco una varita y se la entregó – Adelante, prueba esta –.

Allen observó la varita, confundido.

– Agítala – Le indicó

Allen agitó la barita y se formó una ventisca que hizo que un montón de papeles salieran volando del mostrador. – Hmm no… creo que esta no es para ti… –.

Johnny tomó otra caja del estante y se la entregó.

– Veamos si esta funciona – Allen tomó la nueva varita y la agitó, uno de los vidrios de la puerta se rompió en mil pedacitos – No, parece que esta tampoco, me pregunto si… – Johnny se quedó pensativo un momento mirado una de las varitas del estante.

Sin decir palabra le entregó la varita a Allen, él la tomó con desconfianza pero al sujetarla, la varita se iluminó sacando chispas plateadas.

– Parece que hemos encontrado tu varita, Allen-kun – Johnny sonrió. – Es Curioso… muy curioso…– Su semblante se oscureció.

– Disculpe Johnny-san, pero ¿Qué es lo curioso? – Le preguntó dejando la varita en su estuche.

– Veras… – Lo miró a los ojos – La varita es quien elige al mago, Allen-kun. No existen varitas iguales, cada una es única y de núcleo diferente. Se pueden hacer de pelo de unicornio, plumas de cola de fénix y garras de Dragón. Puedo recordar todas las varitas que he vendido y resulta que el núcleo de esta varita se hizo las plumas de un raro fénix alvino… Nunca antes se había visto un fénix igual. Aquella ave poseía dos plumas en su cola, una de ellas está dentro de esta varita y la otra… fue la que te hizo esa cicatriz…

– ¿Quiere decir la otra varita le pertenecía al Conde del Milenio?– Preguntó sorprendido.

– ¡No digas su nombre! – Johnny se estremeció. – Tu varita Allen, y la varita de Quien-tu-sabes, son hermanas, por así decirlo. El nombre de la tuya es Crown Clown -.

– Crown Clown… – Musitó observando su varita.

– Payaso coronado, fue el nombre con el que se bautizo al fénix alvino – Sonrió.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

– Esto es para ti – Cross sacó de su bolcillo una pequeña esferita dorada con alas emplumadas, que empezó a revolotear sobre la cabeza de Allen de manera amistosa. – Es un golem dorado, perteneció a tu padre, su nombre es Timcanpy – El golem se posó sobre la cabeza de Allen.

– Así que te tu nombre es Timcanpy – Allen sonrió acariciando al pequeño golem dorado.

– Debemos darnos prisa, pronto saldrá el tren que te llevara a La Orden – Allen asintió.

Y para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaban frete a la estación de King's Cross.

– Aquí tienes tu boleto, no lo pierdas – Le entregó el boleto – El tren saldrá en el andén nueve y tres cuartos, no lo olvides y date prisa que ya casi es hora ¡suerte! – Le dio una palmada en la espalda que casi lo derriba.

– Profesor Cross, no creo que haya ningún anden con ese nombre… – Allen miró su lado pero Cross había desaparecido.

Allen caminó por los pasillos buscando el andén nueve y tres cuartos sin mucho éxito. Cuando delante de él vio a un chico de su misma edad que arrastraba un enorme baúl como el suyo. Su cabello era largo y de color azul oscuro, sujetado en una coleta, sus ropas eran de estilo oriental, probablemente japonesas. A Allen no le quedo duda de que aquel muchacho también era estudiante de La Orden, cuando vio a un pequeño golem color negro con un solo ojo, que se asomaba de la bolsa del su saco.

– ¡Disculpa! – Allen corrió a toda prisa y tocó el hombro del joven – ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra el andén nueve y tres cuartos? – El joven volteó y le lanzó una mirada frívola que le congeló la sangre.

– Ehh… soy nuevo, yo vi tu golem… ¿Tú también vas a tomar el tren de la orden oscura? Estoy perdido ¿sabes dónde se tiene que abordar…? – Preguntó con timidez.

– ¡Tsk! No es mi problema… – El hostil joven dio media vuelta y se fue.

Allen se quedo petrificado

– ¿Eh…? ¡Oye espera! – Se fue detrás del chico.

Con dificultad perseguía al peliazul hasta que se paró frente a una pared entre los andenes nueve y diez. Allen se quedo detrás de él mirando lo que hacía. El chico peliazul corrió hacia contra la pared. El peliblanco espero el momento en que este se estrellara contra la pared, pero esto nunca ocurrió, el chico la había atravesado.

Miró dudoso la pared, pero cuando se dio cuenta que faltaban cinco minutos para que el tren se marchara, decidió imitarlo. Trago saliva y corrió hacia la pared, cerró con fuerza los ojos cuando quedo a escasos milímetros de ella.

Cuando abrió los ojos vio que se encontraba en el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Muchos jóvenes llevaban el uniforme de la Orden puesto. El tren dio un pitido indicando que el ya era tiempo de salir.

Allen se paseo por los bajones buscando algún lugar disponible, la mayoría de los compartimientos ya estaban todos ocupados. Cuando llego al ultimo vagón vio que uno de los compartimientos estaba casi vacío, solo había una persona en el. Pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con el chico pelizul de hace un momento, volteó a verlo fulminándolo con la mirada.

Sin pensarlo Allen cerró la puerta y se marchó buscando algún otro lugar para sentarse. Lastimosamente, ya todos los compartimientos estaban ocupados menos ese. No le queda otra opción, suspiro resignado y se dirigió al último bajón. Entró sin decir nada ignorando la mirada despreciativa del peliazul, ocupó el asiento de enfrente que daba hacia la

La puerta se abrió nuevamente llamando la atención de ambos jóvenes. Un chico pelirrojo, con una banda color verde en la cabeza y un parche negro en el ojo entró con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

– Parece que ya no hay más lugares ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? – El chico preguntó amistoso.

El peliazul frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada sin contestarle.

– Claro, pasa – Allen le sonrió.

– Gracias. Mi nombre es Lavi Bookman, pueden decirme Lavi, mucho gusto – El pelirrojo tomó asiento junto a Allen.

– Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Allen Walker –.

– ¿Eres…? ¿Allen Walker? ¿Ese Allen Walker? –Lavi lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como plato. El peliazul también lo miraba con curiosidad desde su lugar.

– Si… creo que soy ese Allen del que todos hablan… – Se rasco la nuca.

– ¿Y es cierto? Ya sabes, lo de la cicatriz… – Lavi lo miró con interés.

– ¿Ah? Si – Se levantó el flequillo de la frente para que Lavi pudiera ver la marca.

– Asombroso… – Dijo sonriendo – ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas? – Volteó a ver al otro chico, que lo ignoro por completo mirando hacia otro lado.

– ¿Qué le pasa? – Susurró en el oído de Allen.

– No tengo idea, se comporta así desde que llegue… – Negó con la cabeza.

Lavi observó una valija que se encontraba sobre el guarda equipaje.

– Yuu Kanda… ¿Ese es tu nombre? – El peliazul lo miró sorprendido.

– ¿Cómo es que…? – Estaba desconcertado.

– Lo leí en tu valija– Sonrió.

– ¡Tsk! – Kanda gruñó y miró hacia otro lado.

El pelirrojo sonrió, su compañero de viaje le parecía divertido. El tren ya estaba en marcha, Allen y Lavi platicaban animadamente cuando escucharon que la señora del carrito de dulces y golosinas pasaba por el pasillo.

– ¿Jóvenes, se les ofrece algo del carrito? – La señora pasó por el compartimiento de los chicos.

– Yo llevare unas ranas de chocolate… y unas grajeas de todos los sabores… qué mas llevare…? – Lavi inspecciono el carrito – ¿Tu no comerás nada Allen? –.

Allen se acerco al carrito y echo un vistazo a los dulces.

– Hmm ¿Qué me alcanza con esto? – Sacó tres monedas de oro de su bolcillo.

Tanto Lavi como la señora del carrito pelaron los ojos.

– Con esto muchacho, podrías comprar todo carrito – Dijo la señora.

– Ohh bueno, supongo que me lo llevare todo entonces… aquí tiene – Le entregó las moneda.

Lavi y Allen devoraban todas las golosinas que se encontraban, el pelirrojo no dejaba de sorprenderse por el gran apetito que del peliblanco.

– ¿Tú no quieres nada Yuu? – Lavi le pasó una paleta de caramelo.

– ¡Me vuelves a llamar por mi nombre y te hago explotar la cabeza! – Kanda sacó su varita y le apunto a Lavi en la cara.

El pelirrojo levantó los brazos en defensa y sonrió nervioso.

– ¿Pe-pero que no ese es tu nombre? Anda prueba los dulces ¿No te gustan? Quizás así se te quite el mal genio… Yuu – Sonrió malicioso.

Kanda se levantó de su asiento y sujeto violentamente el cuello de la camisa del pelirrojo y le apuntó con su varita en el cuello.

– Te lo advierto pedazo de cucaracha, vuelves a… –

– ¡Disculpen, han visto un go… lem…! – La puerta del compartimiento se abrió y entró una jovencita de su misma edad, con el cabello verde brillante amarrado en dos coletas. – ¿Se puede saber que están haciendo? –.

Kanda ignoró a la chica y continuó apuntándole al pelirrojo. La joven resopló sacando su varita y agitándola lanzándole un hechizo a Kanda para que tirara su varita.

– No pueden estarce pelando aquí – Los regañó.

Ambos chicos tomaron asiento, Lavi rio nervioso, mientras que Kanda sólo se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

– E-eso ha sido increíble… – Dijo Allen mirando sorprendido a la joven que había desarmado a Kanda. La peliverde se sonrojó levemente y carraspeo.

– Gracias… Yo me llamo Lenalee Lee y ella es mi amiga Miranda Lotto… – Lenalee se hizo a un lado dejando ver a una chica tímida que se escondía detrás de ella. Tenía el cabello castaño ondulado hasta los hombros. – El golem de Miranda se escapo por ahí y lo andamos buscando ¿No lo han visto? Es de color negro con forma de diamante –.

– Hmm… No lo hemos visto por aquí – Dijo Lavi rascándose la barbilla.

– Bueno, seguiremos buscando. Por cierto… – Miró a los tres fijamente – Ya deberían ponerse el uniforme, ya casi llegamos… – Ambas chicas salieron del compartimiento.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Después de un lago viaje, finalmente llegaron a La Orden Oscura. Allen, al igual que muchos de los alumnos estaban completamente asombrados al ver un enorme edificio con la apariencia de un castillo de época medieval. Alrededor del castillo había un espeso bosque y un lago.

El interior era aun más sorprendente, había cuadros y pinturas colgados por todas partes, pero no eran cuadros normales, estos se movían y hablan como si tuvieran vida. Había velas prendidas flotando por todas partes. Y lo más escalofriante, fue ver fantasmas andaban por ahí, atravesando paredes y saludando a los alumnos.

– Bienvenidos a La Orden Oscura, este será su nuevo hogar a partir de ahora, todos esperamos que su estancia aquí sea agradable. Mi nombre es Reever Wenhamm subdirector del colegio y profesor de transformaciones. Necesito que hagan una fila de mujeres y otra de hombres, en un momento pasaran al gran comedor, donde se les colocara un sombrero seleccionador para asignarlos en una de las cuatro casas de La Orden. Las casas son las siguientes:

Gryffindor: La casa del león.

Slytherin: La casa de la serpiente.

Ravenclaw: La casa del cuervo.

Y Hufflepuff: La casa del tejón.

\- Dependiendo de su personalidad y sus aptitudes, el sombrero seleccionador los colocara en la casa más adecuada para ustedes. Les deseo mucha suerte a todos– Sonrió.

– Escuché que muchos magos tenebrosos pertenecieron a la casa de Slytherin, incluyendo a ya-sabes-quien. – Lavi le susurró en el oído a Allen mientras estaban formados – Quizás Kanda quede en esa casa… – Allen se estremeció, por nada del mundo le gustaría quedar en la misma casa que ese chico tan pesado…

– Bien, llegó la hora – Reever abrió las puertas del gran salón – Síganme – Indicó.

Los de primer año siguieron a Reever por el pasillo alfombrado, los alumnos mayores los veian pasar con curiosidad. Todos usaban su túnica negra y dependiendo de la casa a la que pertenecían cambiaba el color de la corbata, el escudo y la capucha. Rojo para Gryffindor, verde para Slytherin, azul para Ravenclaw y amarillo para Hufflepuff.

Llegaron hasta el frente del salón donde se encontraba la mesa de profesores, sobre el pódium los esperaba el director del colegio.

– Bienvenidos a todos, soy el profesor Komui Lee, director de este colegio – Komui recibio a los nuevos alumnos.

– Me pregunto si será pariente de Lenalee – Allen le susurró al oído a Lavi.

– No lo sé, es probable – Contestó el pelirrojo.

– A continuación daremos comienzo a la ceremonia de selección, profesor Cross Marian, si me hace el favor… – Cross se levantó de su asiento con el paraguas rosado que tenía una calabaza parlanchina en la punta.

Cross lanzó un hechizo con su varita y transformó al paraguas en un sombrero puntiagudo, color café oscuro, que llevaba la misma cara sonriente de la calabaza. Reever colocó una silla al centro y desenrolló un pergamino.

– El primero que pasara… es la señorita Emily Rose – Reever llamó a la chica indicándole que se sentara para colocarle el sombrero.

– ¡Hufflepuff-Lero! – El sombrero habló con la misma voz chillona del paraguas.

Reever fue llamando a los alumnos uno por uno. Los que ya habían sido seleccionados tomaron lugar en la mesa correspondiente a su casa.

– Lavi Bookman – El pelirrojo pasó al frente con una gran sonrisa y se colocó el sombrero.

– ¡Gryffindor-lero! – Lero gritó después de unos segundos.

– Lenalee Lee – Fue el turno de la peliverde.

Lenalee tomó asiento y se colocó el sombrero que apenas tocó su cabeza y habló.

– ¡Gryffindor-lero! – Lenalee también había sido escogida en la casa de Gryffindor, fue a tomar asiento con el resto de los alumnos que la recibieron con aplausos.

– El siguiente es… Allen Walker – Un cuchicheo se empezó a escuchar por todo el salón cuando Reever llamó al siguiente Alumno.

Temeroso caminó hasta donde lo esperaba el sombrero seleccionador. Tomó asiento y se colocó el sombrero, todos los alumnos lo miraban con curiosidad.

Allen escucho la vocecita del sombrero en su cabeza.

– Veo que tienes varias aptitudes-Lero – Decía la vocecita chillona en su oído.

Allen miró la mesa de los Slytherin y recordó las palabras de Lavi: "Quien-tu-sabes fue alumno de Slytherin…" después miró de reojo a Kanda que miraba con desprecio a todos. Definitivamente no quería quedar en Slytherin.

"Slytherin no... Slytherin no…" decía en sus mente.

– ¿Slytherin no-lero? Puedo ver en ti, ambición y fuerza. Slytherin te haría un mago poderoso-Lero –.

"Por favor Slytherin no…" repitió con más fuerza.

– ¿No? Entonces será… ¡Gryffindor-lero! – Allen suspiró aliviado.

Fue a tomar asiento junto a Lavi y Lenalee. Los demás alumnos de Gryffindor lo recibieron con un caluroso aplauso y estrechón de manos, pero su felicidad no duro mucho…

– Yuu Kanda – Reever llamó al peliazul que tomó asiento sin quitar su fría mirada del rostro.

El sombrero seleccionador se tomó su tiempo antes de elegir una casa para Kanda.

A Allen y Lavi se les congeló la sangre…

– ¡Gryffindor-Lero! – Kanda fue hacia su mesa ignorando al resto de alumnos como de costumbre. Lavi y Allen se quedaron viéndolo petrificados, pensaron que aquel chico hostil con pinta de mago tenebroso estaría en Slytherin.

Cuando todos los alumnos fueron ubicados en sus casas, la ceremonia de selección finalizó y dio comienzo el gran banquete. Una cantidad asombrosa de diferentes platillos y jugos apareció en la mesa.

Al terminar el banquete, todos los alumnos fueron llevados a sus dormitorios. Allen, Kanda y Lavi compartirían dormitorio junto a un chico llamado Arystar Krory, mientras que Lenalee y miranda estarían en los dormitorios de chicas.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Un mes había pasado desde que iniciaron las clases en La Orden Oscura. Poco a poco Allen había comenzado a acostumbrarse a su nueva vida como mago, las clases sin duda eran difíciles, pero afortunadamente aprendía rápido. Las cosas marchaban bien, por primera vez en su vida, Allen tenía amigos y la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba junto a Lavi y Lenalee que pronto se convirtieron en sus mejores amigos, Miranda y Krory también se llegaban a juntar con ellos en ocasiones.

Sin embargo la situación con Kanda no había cambiado. El peliazul seguía con su frio y hostil corazón, Allen había tenido varias peleas con él, eran tan parecidos y al mismo tiempo tan diferentes que sus personalidades siempre chocaban. Ambos preferían ignorarse la mayor parte del tiempo, pero Lavi insistía en arrastrar a su compañero peliazul con ellos.

No importa cuántas veces el pelirrojo fuera a parar a la enfermería por los ataques de Kanda, este no se daba por vencido… hasta le había agarrado cariño y lo consideraba un amigo más, cosa que le desagradaba más que nada en el mundo a Kanda.

Era una mañana fresca de otoño, el cuarteto se había reunido en la sala común de Gryffindor para hacer sus labores. Como era costumbre de Lavi, se las había ingeniado para arrastrar a Kanda con ellos de nuevo. El peliazul permanecía con su cara malhumorada sentado lo más alejado posible de sus compañeros.

Lenalee, Allen y Lavi se encontraban sentados en el otro extremo de la mesa y discutían sobre la tarea de pociones que entregarían al día siguiente.

– Lavi, no creo que debas echar las patas de araña montañés en la mezcla de eucalipto, no viene así en las instrucciones… – Dijo Allen.

– Estoy seguro que es así, ya verás que funciona mejor – Sin que Allen y Lenalee pudieran detenerlo, Lavi echó las patas de araña en la mezcla.

La poción empezó a burbujear, el caldero comenzó a expulsar un espeso humo verde que rodeó a los tres magos.

– ¡Lavi te dije que no lo combinarás! – Allen le reclamó.

– ¡Waaaa! ¡Ayúdame Allen! – Lavi sujetó desesperado los brazos de su mejor amigo.

Kanda veía la escena sin intenciones de ayudar al trio de inútiles. El humo se volvió más espeso, que ya se podían ver absolutamente nada.

– Kyaaaaaaaa – Lenalee gritó asustada.

– ¿¡Lenalee estas bien!? – Allen buscó a su amiga.

– Allen-kun por aquí… – Lenalee tiró de mano de Allen para que le ayudara a levantarse.

Había resbalado sin querer y le estaba costando trabajo ponerse de pie. El burbujeo del caldero comenzó a cesar y el humo esparcido se desvaneció.

Allen se encontraba arrodillado junto a Lenalee ayudándole a levantarse, la chica se había torcido el tobillo al caer.

– ¿Están todos bien? – Escucharon la voz de Lavi llamarles, pero no lo veían por ningún lado.

– ¿Lavi? ¿Dónde estás? – Preguntó Allen mirando a todos lados.

– Estoy aquí, me escondí debajo de la mesa… – Allen vio un par de orejas de conejo se asomaron debajo de la mesa.

– ¿¡Qué demonios…!? – Gritó Allen cuando Lavi asomó la cabeza sobre la mesa.

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritas Allen? – Lavi miraba confundido a Allen y Lenalee. Sus dos amigos tenían los ojos abiertos como plato y la boca les colgaba impresionados.

– ¡Tu-tu cabeza! – Allen señaló a Lavi.

Lavi se llevó las manos a la cabeza y su rostro palideció, cuando palpó dos largas orejas de conejo.

– ¡Tienes orejas de conejo! – Dijo Lenalee aterrada llevándose las manos a la boca.

– UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA –Grió Lavi corriendo por toda la sala.

Kanda sonrió malicioso y continuó leyendo su libro.

– ¡ALLEN HAS ALGOOOOOOOO! – Gritó Lavi abrazándose de las piernas de Allen y llorando descontroladamente.

– No-no sé qué hacer… tendremos que ir a la enfermería – Sugirió Allen.

– ¡Pero no quiero que nadie me vea! –.

– ¿Por qué no te cubres con una manta? – Le sugirió Lenalee.

– Tienes razón… – Lavi corrió a su dormitorio y tomó una de las sabanas de su cama.

Allen ayudó a Lenalee para que se apoyara en su hombro y llevarla a la enfermería. Lavi se burbio las orejas con una sábana. Al llegar a la enfermería, los tres chicos tuvieron que explicarle lo que había pasado y los regañó por su descuido.

Atendió primero el tobillo de Lenalee, la enfermera sacó unas algas purpura de un frasco y las colocó alrededor de la lesión, hizo un encantamiento con la varia y retiró las algas de su lugar, al poco tiempo el tobillo lastimado de Lenalee se había recuperado.

Luego siguió el turno de Lavi, el pelirrojo se resistía quitarse la manta de la cabeza, pero la enfermera se la arrebató con brusquedad.

– Hmm… si, es un efecto secundario, te daré un remedio para que desaparezcan – Le dijo la enfermera, sacando del estante un frasco con un líquido verdoso y espeso.

Lavi lo destapó e hizo una mueca de desagrado.

– No me voy a tomar esto ¡Huele horrible! – Se quejó.

– ¿Quieres quedarte con esas orejas de conejo para siempre? – La enfermera se llevó las manos a la cintura.

– No… – Lavi agachó la cabeza.

– ¡Entonces tómatela! – Lo regañó.

– NO QUIEROOOOOO – Gritó Lavi.

– ¡Ayúdame a sujetarlo, Walker! – Allen y la enfermera se le echaron encima al pelirrojo.

Allen lo tenía bien sujeto por la espalda y la enfermera se las había arreglado para amarrarle los pies.

– ¡TRAICIOOOOOOOON! – Se quejaba amargamente Lavi, viendo con terror como la enfermera le acercaba el frasco a la boca.

– ¡Tranquilízate Lavi es por tu bien! – Intentó calmarlo Allen.

– ARGGG… COFF… COOOFF… –.

La enfermera había logrado engullirle toda la poción.

– Bien, ya está, el efecto se te pasara en treinta o cuarenta minutos – Dijo la enferma.

– ¿CUARENTA MINUTOS? – Gritó Lavi.

– Así es joven Bookman, para que la próxima vez tengan más cuidado – Miró severamente a los tres alumnos – ¡Ahora marcénese ya! –.

Lavi tomó de nuevo su manta y se cubrió la cabeza. Salieron a toda velocidad de la enfermería, no quería hacer enfadar a la enfermera en jefe…

De camino a los dormitorios, se encontraron con un grupo de alumnos de Slytherin, que rieron a carcajadas al ver pasar a Lavi.

Lavi se sentó desanimado en el sofá junto a la chimenea y esperó a que la poción hiciera efecto para que las orejas desaparcan. Allen y Lenalee se sentaron junto a él sonriéndole para animarlo.

Kanda salió de los dormitorios y pasó a un lado de sus compañeros mirando de reojo a Lavi.

– Baka usagi – Dijo Kanda antes de la sala común.

Allen y Lenalee se preocuparon de que el comentario de Kanda hiciera sentir peor al pelirrojo pero…

– JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – Se soltó a reír. – Creo… creo que ahora si soy un conejo JAJAJAJAJAJAJA – Allen y Lenalee se voltearon a ver extrañados.

– ¡Lavi! ¡Tus orejas! – Allen señaló la cabeza de Lavi, sus orejas comenzaban a desaparecer.

– Parece que todo volvió a la normalidad – Lenalee sonrió aliviada.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Se había hecho de noche, ya pasaban de las doce y todo estaba en completo silencio. Todos dormían, menos Allen. El peliblanco estaba acostado sobre su cama con los ojos abiertos. No lograba conciliar el sueño, había tenido un sueño extraño, una voz desconocida lo llamaba y le pedía que lo siguiera.

Se despertó alarmado, pero se tranquilizó cuando se dio cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño. Ahora que lo pensaba, ese día se había quedado hasta tarde terminado su tarea y se había olvidado de cenar. Quizás el hambre le estaba provocando pesadillas.

Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la cocina a hurtadillas para buscar algún aperitivo nocturno que calamara su estómago. Recorrió los oscuros pasillos iluminado el camino con la tenue luz de su varita gracias al hechizo "Lumos". Allen tenía un pésimo sentido de la orientación y con el castillo a oscuras era más difícil encontrar la cocina.

Dobló por un pasillo a la derecha y siguió andando, Allen comenzó a pensar que se había perdido, ya que no recordaba haber pasado por aquel pasillo antes. Estaba bastante oscuro, si intentaba intensificar la luz seria descubierto por el velador.

Encontró con una puerta oscura de madera creyendo que había llegado a la cocina pero cuando tiró de la manija y entró se encontró en un lugar completamente desconocido.

Cerró las puertas tras de sí y encendió varias velas. La habitación estaba medio vacía, Allen echó un vistazo por todo el lugar, pero lo único que había era lo que parecía un una puerta cubierta con una manta empolvada y en una de las esquinas había un piano a medio tapar.

Allen retiró la manta, pero no se trataba de una puerta, sino, más bien era un espejo de cuerpo completo. El polvo comenzó a esparcirse haciendo que el joven tosiera.

– ¿Esto es un espejo… común? – Se dijo a si mismo mientras observaba su reflejo.

Miro hacia arriba y notó que había una inscripción en el marco que decía: " _Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse"._

– ¿Que querrá decir eso…? – Los ojos de Allen se abrieron de par en par cuando se dio cuenta que si leía la frase al revés, se podía leer: " _Esto no es tu cara, sino de tu corazón el deseo"_.

De repente dos figuras aparecieron en el espejo. Una era un hombre alto y delgado, con el cabello largo color castaño y semi ondulado, que lo llevaba amarrado en una coleta a la altura de la nunca con un listón blanco. Sus ojos eran de un gris brillante y profundo, llevaba puesta una camisa de vestir blanca, adornada con un listón rojo. Por encima traía un chaleco gris y una gabardina café claro.

El hombre sonreía amablemente. A su lado se encontraba una hermosa mujer, con cabello tan blanco como la misma nieve, su piel era clara como porcelana y sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro. Llevaba puesto un vestido azul y sonreía tiernamente. Allen sintió una sensación cálida en el pecho. Al ver a las dos figuras juntas supo de inmediato que eran sus padres, Mana y Renne Walker.

Los ojos de Allen se llenaron de lágrimas, colocó una mano sobre el espejo. Las figuras de sus padres se movían, le sonreían y le hacían señales para que se acercara a ellos. Allen buscó desesperadamente alrededor del espejo alguna manera de entrar, pero fue en vano.

Se hacía tarde pero no quería separarse de la imagen de sus padres. Por la ventana se empezaron a filtrar los primero rayos de sol. Allen tenía que regresar a su dormitorio o estaría en problemas, cubrió de nuevo el espejo y salió de la habitación.

– Volveré… Papá… Mamá… –.

Al llegar a su dormitorio, Allen corrió a la cama de su amigo.

– ¡Lavi! ¡Lavi! ¡Despierta! ¡Tienes que ver esto! – El peliblanco zarandeó a su amigo hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos.

– ¿Qué… qué pasa Allen? –Lavi bostezó frotándose los ojos.

– ¡Ven! ¡Acompáñame! – Arrastró a su adormilado amigo hasta la habitación donde había encontrado el espejo.

Retiro la manta y puso a Lavi frente de él.

– ¿Puedes verlo? Son mis padres – Dijo Allen.

– No los veo Allen… sólo veo mi reflejo – Lavi abrió grandes los ojos – ¿Ese soy yo? – Preguntó asombrado.

– ¿Qué es lo que ves? – Preguntó Allen.

– Me veo a mí mismo, parece que me he convertido en Bookman – Dijo emocionado.

Allen no lograba ver más que el reflejo de Lavi.

– ¿Crees que este espejo muestre el futuro? –

– No lo creo… Mis padres están muertos… – Allen agachó la mirada.

Durante una semana, Allen estuvo regresando todos los días a la habitación del espejo. Pasaba tanto tiempo contemplándolo que Lenalee y Lavi comenzaban a preocuparse por su amigo. Pero el insistía en regresar... Un día fue sorprendido por el directo Komui, que entró en la habitación y encontró a Allen sentado en el suelo mirando el reflejo de sus difuntos padres.

– Joven Walker ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? – Se le acercó el directo Lee.

– Director Komui… – dijo Allen

– Veo que has descubierto las habilidades del espejo de Oesed – Komui sonrió.

– ¿El espejo de Oesed? ¿Es así como se llama? – Allen observó el espejo – Ese espejo… puedo ver a mis padres en él… ellos me sonríen y saludan… –.

– Veras Allen, el espejo de Oesed nos muestra nuestros más profundos y desesperados deseos del corazón – Sonrió – Lo que más añoras en este mundo es ver a tus padres, por eso el espejo te los muestra, sin embargo… esto no es más que una ilusión, Allen. No es bueno, que pases tanto tiempo frente a él, ya que esto puede hacerte perder la realidad y apartarte de tus amigos... – Komui miró fijamente a Allen.

– No lo olvides Allen, tienes personas en este mundo que se preocupan por ti y estas ilusiones no harán más que hacer que las pierdas de vista – Komui le sonrió y Allen asintió.

Allen colocó de nuevo la manta sobre el espejo y salió de la habitación junto con Komui. El director lo observó y puso su mano sobre su cabeza despeinando sus cabellos blancos.

– Eres la viva imagen de tu madre… excepto por los ojos, tienes los ojos de Mana – Le sonrió y dio media vuelta.

Allen se dispuso a caminar de regreso a su dormitorio cuando vio a Lenalee y a Lavi en el pasillo. Amos chicos se le quedaron viendo con angustia, no sabían cómo abordar al peliblanco para convencerlo de que no regresara a la habitación del espejo. Pero antes de que alguno de los dos pudiese decir alguna palabra, Allen se había adelantado.

– Ya no… volveré ver el espejo… – Les sonrió dulcemente.

– Allen… – Lavi le devolvió la sonrisa, aliviado.

– Allen-kun… – Los ojos de Lenalee se llenaron de lágrimas y se echó a correr abrazándolo fuertemente.

Allen sonrió y abrazo a Lenalee acariciándole el cabello

– Lamento haberlos preocupado… –.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Los meses pasaron y las vacaciones de invierno llegaron. Muchos de los alumnos regresarían a sus casas para pasar la navidad con sus familias. Allen no regresaría con los Leverrier, prefería quedarse en el colegio junto a su amigo Lavi, que también había decidido quedarse en lugar de acompañar a su abuelo en un tedioso viaje a la india. Por su parte, tanto Lenalee como Kanda regresarían a sus casas para pasar las vacaciones junto a sus familias.

La orden oscura, se sentía muy solitaria y tranquila sin más de la mitad de los alumnos. Allen y Lavi pasaban las tardes jugando en la nieve que se acumulaba en el patio o jugando ajedrez mágico en la sala común.

La madrugada del veinticinco de diciembre, Lavi se levantó muy temprano. Los golems habían dejado junto al árbol de navidad los regalos que los familiares de los alumnos les habían mandado. Allen sabía que los Leverrier no le obsequiarían nada, por lo que no se preocupó por levantarse temprano. Pero el llamado de su imperativo amigo lo despertó.

– ¡Alleeen bajaaa! ¡Tienes que ver esto! – Le gritó Lavi desde la sala común.

– ¿Qué sucede Lavi? – Allen bajó las escaleras aun adormilado y frotándose los ojos.

– ¡Feliz Navidad! – Lavi sonrió de oreja a oreja, traía puesto un gorrito de Santa Claus.

– Feliz Navidad Lavi – Allen le sonrió.

– ¡Mira esto! ¡Me lo mando mi abuelo! – Lavi le mostró una caja con un nuevo ajedrez mágico que traía piezas exclusivas. – También hay algo para ti bajo el árbol – El pelirrojo señaló un paquete envuelto con papel rojo y un listón verde.

– ¿Para mí? quién podría haberlo mandado… – Allen se acercó al árbol y tomó el paquete.

Al abrirlo se encontró con una capa blanca con capucha que tenía plumas en las orillas. Junto a la capa venia una nota que decía:

 _Esta capa le perteneció a tu padre, ahora es momento de que tú la tengas. Ella te protegerá._

 _Feliz cumpleaños Allen._

 _Cross Marian._

– Feliz cumpleaños Allen – Le dijo Lavi sonriendo. – ¡Tenemos que festejar! ¡Vamos al comedor! –.

– Gracias – Allen sonrió lleno de felicidad, era la primera vez que festejaba su cumpleaños y recibía obsequios, que además habían pertenecido a su padre.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Las vacaciones de invierno terminaron y las clases se reanudado. Allen asistía como de costumbre a sus clases, sin embargo durante las vacaciones, había tenido el mismo sueño que lo atormentaba y no lo dejaba dormir. Cada vez se volvía más intenso, la voz seguía llamándolo con desesperación, incluso en una ocasión se había presentado ante él, una sombra con el rostro oscuro y una sonrisa tétrica.

– _Sígueme Allen... es por aquí, sígueme… –_ Repetida la sombra en sus sueños.

Allen despertó sobresaltado, su respiración se agitó y sintió una pulsada que le quemaba en la cicatriz de su rostro. Se llevó las manos a la cara por el dolor, cuando de repente volvió a escuchar la voz… pero esta vez, no era un sueño.

Se levantó asustado de su cama.

– _Sígueme Allen... es por aquí, sígueme… –_ Escuchaba.

Quería descubrir de donde provenía aquella voz, así que tomó su capa blanca y caminó por los oscuros pasillos del castillo.

Con forme avanzaba la voz se hacía más clara. Lo condujo hasta una puerta ya conocida por él, era la habitación del espejo. Allen abrió la puerta con cautela y no vio nada más que el espejo y el piano de siempre.

– _Allen... es por aquí, sígueme… –_ Allen se dio cuenta que la voz provenía del espejo.

Se acercó a él y quitó la manta. Se sobresaltó cuando vio que en lugar reflejo o el de sus padres estaba la sombra oscura de sus sueños.

– ¿Qu-quién eres? – Exclamó.

La sombra no contestó.

– ¿Qué eres tú? Por qué me persigues… – Allen se espantó al sentir un cosquilleo en su espalada. Volteó inmediatamente y vio a Timcanpy salir por debajo de su capa. El golem dorado revoloteó sobre la cabeza de Allen posándose en su hombro.

– Eras tu Tim… me has espantado– Dijo Allen mirando al golem, que agitó las alas animado.

– Mi Timcanpy… – La sombra finalmente habló y señaló al golem – Mi Timcanpy… –

– No es tuyo, le perteneció a mi padre, Mana Walker – Dijo Allen molesto.

– Mi Timcanpy… – Repitió – El piano, Timcanpy es la llave… – La sombra señaló el piano que se encontraba en la esquina cubierto por una manta.

Allen se acercó a él y lo destapó. Tim revoloteo sobre el piano blanco posándose sobre él. De su boca se proyectó lo que parecía ser una partitura formada con símbolos extraños. Allen abrió los ojos sorprendido.

– No... Puede ser… – Dijo aturdido.

– _Allen conoce la melodía, es quien tiene las memorias del músico –_ De nuevo escuchó una voz en su cabeza.

Allen perdió el control de su cuerpo y su voluntad, como si estuviese hipnotizado, colocó las manos sobre el piano y sus dedos comenzaron a tocar la melodía... La habitación se empezó a pintar con forme la melodía sonaba. Cuando retiró las manos del piano cayó desmayado.

Todo estaba oscuro, Allen no lograba recordar lo que había pasado. Sentía los parpados pesados, intentó reincorporarse, abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose dentro de la habitación que ahora era blanca. Miró a todos lados con desesperación, ubico el espejo que estaba al centro de la habitación. Giró el rostro y vio a una persona sentado frente al piano blanco.

Sus pupilas se dilataron, aquella persona se parecía mucho a su padre, su cabello también era castaño, pero era mucho más corto que el de él. Llevaba puesta misma ropa. El desconocido se levantó y volteó a ver a Allen.

– ¿Papá…? no… no puede ser… – Musitó Allen, de repente sintió un vuelco en el estómago.

Se sentía débil y mareado. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Aquella persona tenia no podía ser su padre. Él no tenía la mirada bondadosa de Mana, al contrario, su mirada era tenebrosa y además sonreía sorna.

– ¿Quién eres? – Dijo Allen tratando de ponerse de pie.

– Yo soy Neah, Neah Walker… – Habló con voz ronca y queda. – Pero soy mejor conocido como "El conde del Milenio…" – Su sonrisa se amplió.

Allen abrió grandes los ojos, sintió una punzada en su frente. El dolor era tan fuerte que incluso perdió el equilibrio, pero no cayó.

– He venido por ti, Allen– Lo miró fijamente – Por el niño que fue capaz de sobrevivir a la maldición y desvanecer mis poderes… – Su rostro se desfiguró lleno de ira. – Esta vez, no fallare… ¡poseeré tu cuerpo y tomare el control! JAJAJAJAJAJA– Neah reía frenéticamente.

– Eso… no puede ser… ¡No te lo permitiré! – Allen sacó su varita y le apuntó con ella.

Neah hizo un movimiento de manos que sacó volando la varita de Allen y con una velocidad sorprendente llegó hasta él. Lo miró atentamente acariciando su rostro. Los ojos de Allen temblaban de miedo.

– ¡Accio Crown clown! – Allen llamó a su varita, que se elevó y dirigió a toda velocidad, Allen la atrapó y le apuntó a Neah en el cuello.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer Allen? ¿Matarme? – Neah sonrió de lado. – Tienes la misma mirada que Mana aquel día… – Allen titubeó, pero no despegó la varita de Neah – Mi inocente hermano intentó detenerme pero no pudo hacerlo… su noble corazón fue lo que le causó la muerte… si tan sólo se hubiera unido a mi… probamente su queridísima esposa no hubiera muerto – Las pupilas de Allen se dilataron.

Neah intentó atacar a Allen, pero este se cubrió con un hechizo que empujo a Neah.

– JAJAJAJAJAJA – Reía descontrolado – ¿Qué te parece si jugamos un juego, Allen? – Sonrió malicioso – Si yo gano me quedare con tu cuerpo… – Allen se puso en guardia y le apuntó con su varita – ¡Crown clown! – Neah invocó a su varita.

– ¡EXPELLIARMUS! – Exclamó Neah.

El hechizo se fue directo contra Allen y antes de que lograra alcanzarlo, la capa blanca formó un escudo cubriéndolo del ataque. El humo se disipó y la capa volvió a su estado original, Allen apenas si tenía algunos rasguños en la cara y en los brazos. Neah sonreía socarronamente.

– ¡Bien, bien! ¡Nada mal para mi pequeño sobrino! Pero… empiezo a aburrirme… – Torció la boca – Creo que es hora de acabar con esto… – La mirada de Neah se tornó sádica y sonrió con malicia apuntándole de nuevo a Allen.

– ¡Avada… KEDAVRAAA! – Neah lanzó el maleficio de la muerte.

Allen apuntó su varita contra él y contratacó con un "Expelliarmus". Al ser varitas gemelas, ambas se conectaron, impidiendo que el hechizo diera contra sus respectivos dueños. El poder de las varitas hacía que se empujaran una a la otra. Neah tenía ventaja sobre Allen y lentamente consumía su poder.

Allen sentía que no podría mantener la invocación por más tiempo, su varita empezaba a perder poder.

" _No te rindas Allen"_ – Allen escuchó uno voz en su cabeza.

Era una voz que no había escuchado antes, sin embargo le resultaba familiar. Era una voz suave y gentil, intuyó que era la voz de su padre, Mana. Allen cerró fuertemente los ojos y su poder se incrementó lazándose con fuerza en contra de Neah y rebotarle el ataque.

El humo invadió toda la habitación. Allen buscaba desesperadamente con la vista a Neah.

– Allen Walker… – Escuchó una voz detrás de él.

Allen volteó inmediatamente encontrándose con la sombra que le había hablado desde el espejo.

– Esto… sólo ha sido una ilusión… no es nada comparado con mi verdadero poder… ¿Estarás preparado…? – La sombra de Neah desapareció frente a Allen.

El cuarto blanco comenzó a regresar a su forma original y Allen cayó desmayado.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

– ¿Allen-kun? – Allen escuchó una voz familiar.

Con un poco de trabajo, Allen abrió sus ojos y se encontró con el rostro sonriente del Director Komui.

– ¡Oh! ¡Has despertado, Allen-kun! –

– ¿Qu-qué fue lo que paso…? ¡El conde! ¡Neah está aquí! – Allen se levantó de golpe.

– Calma, calma Allen, ya pasó… Neah… se ha ido… – Dijo Komui poniendo su brazo sobre el hombro de Allen.

– Pero… ¿Qué pasara si vuelve? –

– Bueno… debemos estar preparados – Sonrió – Pero no pienses en eso ahora… Tus amigos estuvieron aquí hace un momento y te trajeron estos dulces – Le entregó una bolsa de dulces.

Allen lo miró confundido y sorprendido al mismo tiempo. Komui le revolvió el cabello y se puso de pie.

– Te están esperando en la sala común. Nos vemos Allen… – Komui salió del cuarto.

Allen se vistió y se dirigió a la sala común de Gryffindor para encontrarse con Lavi y Lenalee, que seguramente estarían preocupados por él. Al llegar Lenalee lo abrazó fuertemente mientras que Lavi le dio una palmada en la espalda.

– ¡Allen-kun! ¡Estábamos tan preocupados por ti! – Dijo Lenalee.

– Si Allen, me espante mucho. Me desperté y no te vi en tu cama… pasó mucho tiempo y tú no regresabas – Secundo Lavi.

– Estábamos a punto de ir con el director cuando Kanda llegó cargándote en su espalda. Tú estabas inconsciente y tenías muchas cortadas en la cara y en las manos… – Dijo Lenalee.

– ¿Kanda? ¿Kanda fue quien me trajó? Pero como… – Allen se mostró incrédulo.

– Así es, no dijo mucho, sólo que pasaba por el pasillo y escuchó una voz extraña. Cuando entró a la habitación te encontró inconsciente sobre el suelo… y te trajo hasta aquí, después Lenalee y yo te llevamos a la enfermería – Respondio Lavi.

– ya veo… – Contestó.

En ese instante Kanda bajaba por las escaleras de los dormitorios, miró de soslayo a Allen y pasó de largo. Allen corrió detrás del.

– Kanda espera – Allen lo detuvo – Yo… sólo quería agradecerte… – Kanda lo miró y luego dio media vuelta.

– La próxima vez, no te desmayando por ahí, estúpido Moyashi – Kanda salió de la sala común.

– Eso hare… – Allen sonrió y regresó con sus amigos.

A partir de ahora la vida de Allen Walker cambiara, las cosas con los Leverrier no serán las mismas cuando regrese a casa en verano. Quizás ellos sigan siendo molestos con él, pero… ellos no saben que se les tiene prohibido a los alumnos usar magia fuera del colegio.

La aventura apenas comienza, pero Allen sabe que junto a sus amigos, él podrá ser capaz de superar cualquier cosa que se le presente, incluso si se trata de El Conde del Milenio.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **Charan! Y este fue mi aporte para el reto :D espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Acabe muy sorprendida por el montón de similitudes que hay entre D. gray y Harry Potter xD**

 **Espero que después pueda hacer algún otro fic con esta temática xD**

 **Pues nos estamos leyendo!**


End file.
